The Adventures of a Dragon Mage and her Companion
by AnimeLittleW0lf101
Summary: Akaira and her half dragon compainion Celak, wander around lore, meeting new people, creating dramatic scenes, and romance! This story will be very long i promise, mainly because its the adventures of a dragon mage and her companion... i just hope you don't die laughing to continue reading, :) and i will be updating randomly. I hope you like this story! Enjoy! ;)
1. Before the Story- Character Descriptions

**A/N: Hey peoples, this is a Dragon Fable fan fic. Hope you guys like it! Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Fable or any of the characters, or items included in this fan fic (also, anything/anyone which you do not remember is probably not from the game, if it is, well, like I said about the disclaimer) which belong to the game. They both belong to Artix Entertainment. Which is like the most awesome game on the web. Also, I would like to forewarn you people who are reading this that I apologize for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Oh, and I forgot, this story will be rated T for teens 13 and up for some graphic violence, minor course language, and some minor adult themes. Wow, long note. Lol. Anyways, without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**Character Descriptions**

**(Main Character 1)**

**Name- Akaira**

**Sex- Female**

**Age- 17**

**Reputation (Class) - Light Element Dragon Mage**

**Race- Half Human Half Goddess Princess of the Realm of Light and Darkness**

**Hair: Silky, long, and wavy…also with long right parted bangs which the pointed tip touches the chest.**

**Facial Features: Small yet full pink lips, sparkling sky blue eyes, an oval face shape with a triangular-round chin (kind of like an anime chin but round), and perfect white straight teeth.**

**Body Features: Big breasts, slim stomach, and thin, more like normal sized, and length arms and legs…and hips, and tan skin. With a medium sized neck.**

**Makeup: Light blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and black eyeliner.**

**Clothing: Black with midnight blue trimmed Dragon Mage Armor (plus with some of my own ideas for the armor), Silver Ruby circlet, Twin Blades of Glory for preferred weapon, black midnight blue heeled boots, and of course, a Dragon Amulet attached to a golden string around the neck. **

**Parents: Father- Kind of the Darkness Elementals, Mother- Queen of the Light Elementals**

**(Main Character 2)**

**Name: Celak (pronunciation- See- Lock)**

**Race: Dragon (which can turn into a human as well)**

**Sex: Male**

**Appearance (Dragon): Black with golden horns, wings, and tail…plus eyes. **

**Appearance (Human): Short Black Hair parted to the right, Golden eyes, Black Paladin armor with a golden trim, very muscular, slim oval face, thin lips, a gigantic 2 feet wide black axe with golden half daggers on each side of the handle, tan skin, and a golden hoop earring on right ear.**

**Age: 20**

**Parents: Unknown, was an orphan wandering in the woods alone when he was 10 years old when Akaira (who was 7 at the time) met him and they have been traveling with each other and taking care of each other ever since.**

**More back story on Akaira: Akaira's parents were captured by an evil chaos elemental and were destroyed, so Akaira was an orphan wandering the same woods when meeting Celak as well.**

**A/N: HAHAH! Well well, what have we here hmm? Two Characters with the same…well, sort of the same… history at least. Now, the story can continue on! Finally, right?**


	2. Beings of Destiny Meet- Prologue

"Character Speaking"

'Character Thinking"

**Prologue**

**(Akaira is wearing a light pink t-shirt with a hot pink skirt and pink hair band with black sandals, with a tan leather satchel, and Celak was wearing a tan t-shirt and tan shorts with tan sandals…and a tan satchel…lol… so much taness. Oh, and Akaira is 7 and Celak is 10….time warp!)**

**Akaira's POV**

"Ugh, this is really annoying! Why did I decide to wander through this forest?"

A Twig creates a cracking sound

"AAHHH! What was that?!"

I turn around quickly, but there's nothing…and no one there… 'Wait, was that bush rustling around before?'

I begin to walk towards the bush…then I stop, because I sense a presence, mainly that is one of my special abilities where I can sense any moving creature, whether it is robotic or living, as long as they're in a 20 foot range. I peer through a hole in the bush and notice a pond of water, and…then I notice a boy who put his hand into the pool, then out of nowhere his human hand turned into a dragon's claw… I let out a little yelp of surprise. The boy must have heard it. Because he turned his head towards me.

**Celak's POV**

I heard a sound coming from behind the bush, it was quiet, but loud to my ears, mainly which is a result from me being half dragon…so I begin to walk towards the bush. And I noticed a girl.

**Akaira's POV**

'He's kind of cute' and I my face felt hot, I realized I was blushing, so I quickly covered my face with my hands…and for no apparent reason…I began crying, then I realized I missed my parents since it's been for ever since I have last seen them, and was also scared because I was lost without any help. He came even closer to me, then he was in my face, he took my hands and asked me so many questions in a calming and sweet voice,

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you crying? Where's your Parents? Are you lost? Or are you an orphan like me? No matter, I'm right here, no need to feel scared anymore…as you see, I am half dragon."

I replied, tearing up a little bit while speaking, "Yes, I saw your hand. And yes, I am an orphan. And I am also lost."

**Celak's POV**

I wanted to make her feel safe and happy, so I smiled and hugged her while saying,

"Don't worry, hey, I have an idea! We should become partners! Before my parents died, all I remember of them was my mother giving me this dragon amulet, here, you can have it, when you wear it you can understand the language of dragons and even speak it yourself. Thus becoming a dragon lord and controlling me." She began to smile.

'Thank the Avatars, she's smiling! I was so worried!'

**Akaira's POV**

"Alright, I will accept your offer…but first, I must tell you, and ask you to keep what I'm telling you a secret, no one else must know about this. My parents were royalty, they were Queen and King of two separate elemental realms, my mother was the Queen of the Realm of Light Elementals, and my father was the King of the Realm of Darkness Elementals, well, that was until an evil chaos elemental lord came along and captured my parents and destroyed them. Now both of the realms are mind to control…and sometimes they begin to start small yet brutal wars over which realm I will control, since I am the princess of both….you must never, and I mean never tell anyone about this. Please, I'm begging you!"

Celak said he promised, and of course, with that calming, sweet voice of his, which always makes me feel calm, and, sometimes sleepy around him, like I can just randomly fall asleep in his arms, weird, I know, but the sound of his heart beat is slow and rhythmic, just like a mothers…which again is weird, because he is a boy, and right now I'm practically calling him my mother… 'Gah! Stop thinking about that! That's just so wrong in so many levels!'

Celak's POV

"So, now I guess officially we are now partners then right?"

Akaira just made a weird hm sound….and we began to laugh like two oddballs lost in the woods.

I took off my Mother's Dragon Amulet and put over her head.

"It looks beautiful on you…"

I smiled, she said thank you and smiled back. 'I love how her eyes sparkle whenever she smiles, she looks even more beautiful when they do.'

…Ehem…Narrators POV here…AKA, my POV, I guess. Lol.

And so they both began to wander through the forest together trying to find the nearest town.

**A/N: And so for not wasting any space, here is the first chapter! What we all have been waiting for!**


	3. Chapter 1- The Begining

**Chapter 1**

**Time Skip- until Akaira is 17 and Celak is 20.**

**Akaira's POV**

"Agh!" A Gorillaphant grabbed Akaira by the waist and threw her to Celak and she knocked him down to the ground and landed on him.

"Ehem, do you mind?" Celak sounded annoyed.

"Hey, it's not my fault this frickin' Gorillaphant threw me onto you! Damn….monster battles are always so annoying…" She began to sit up and get off of Celak until she lost her balance and fell on him again,

"Damn it Akaira! Can you move your hand off of my dick?!"

"Again! I'm SOOOO SOORRRYY!" Akaira said sarcastically. She got off of him. And slapped him on his cheek for annoying her. He yelped from pain from the slap and she giggled. Akaira helped Celak stand up and they began the battle again.

Akaira used a fire spell on the Gorillaphant which burned off a giant patch of fur on its shoulder and some of its skin began to peel…and bleed.

"Grroooossseee!" Akaira screamed.

**Celak's POV**

'Ugh, why do we have to fight all the time? It's getting old…maybe I should say something….I dunno, this is so frustrating… every time I do something wrong like burn down a tree by mistake with my fire breath, she always has to give me a lecture about being more careful, then I always say- When did you become my mother! Damn. Girls, always so annoying. Well, I will give Akaira some credit for being the most awesome tomboyish and totally not girly girl that I know…well she was girly when we first met…but I guess her being around me all the time changed her. Oh well.'

'It's like we have a brother-sister relationship even when we aren't related by blood at all…it's surprising of how close we became only after just a few years of traveling together…I guess it is true then, traveling with a companion will make them close to each other…hm.'

**Narrators POV**

Yes, it is true…huh? Oh, I'm not talking about the companion thing, even though that is true, I'm talking about how Akaira and Celak have a very… and I mean a very tight sister and brother bond with each other.

Oh how I love narrator POV's…they always make the funniest comments…even if it is about their own story. Lol. I'm sorry; I just thought that was an epic lol moment. ;)

**Akaira's POV**

I watched the rest of the Gorillaphant burn alive…and I began to gag because of the strong stench of burning flesh. And Celak began to laugh at me gagging.

"Not, *cough cough*, cool Cel, not, *cough cough*, cool at all." And yes, I do call him Cel, sometimes, and he calls me KaKa (pronounced Kay Kay) sometimes.

"Hahahah! Yeah, I know, I just like seeing your reaction." He smirked.

"Dumbass. You're such a jerk." I sneered back at him.

"Hey Cel! There's Falcon Reach! Finally! We can stop at an inn or something."

"Yeah KaKa, sure..."

**Celak's POV**

'*Sigh*, she always thinks everything is about her and never gives any thought to what I think…typical girls.'

"Race ya to Falcon Reach Ka!" (Yes, I do call her Ka also- pronounced Kay.)

"Hey! Hold up Cel!"

**Akaira's POV**

I began to chase after Cel who was running extremely fast, must be because he is half dragon…

I tripped on a semi big stone and fell…then I realized I twisted my ankle. So I screamed,

"Ahh! Celak!"

Celak stopped running and turned around immediately, and then I noticed I fell on my side with my foot twisted around on the ground….my chest was moving up and down really fast because I was breathing heavily rapidly and my skin began to turn pale white as snow from the loss of blood when the stone made a deep cut down to my bone.

**Celak's POV**

I was running as fast as I could almost out of breath (since I ran fast ahead of Ka)…I was running faster than normal because normally Ka doesn't ask for my help, or scream for my help, but when she does, she swallows her pride and comes for me. So I knew something was wrong. I finally came up to her after what seemed like a few minutes, and I noticed she fainted on the ground, her twisted foot and her pale skin.

"No! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I quickly put my ear against her chest to see if she was breathing… her heart rate was going really slow…as slow as it might stop any minute slow… I put my hands on her ankle, and whispered to her in her ear,

"I know this will hurt, but trust me, you will feel better afterwards…"

And so with all my might, yes I know that was really corny, but true, I twisted her ankle back to the normal place, and she quickly jolted awake from the fast burning pain that was quickly spreading throughput her body.

I quickly put the back of my hand first on her cheek, then on her forehead 'damn, she's burning up, better get to Falcon Reach quick'. I took out a phial of water from my satchel, opened her mouth with my hands, and poured some of the water into her mouth. She swallowed the water, and her temperature fell down quite a bit. I touched her face with the back of my hand again, 'damn, she's still burning up'.

**Akaira's POV**

The burning sensation was taking control of my body I felt limp….but I noticed my foot was back in its normal position. I felt sick, like I was gonna throw up. I felt myself drifting away into a deep sleep once more when I felt Cel's strong arms pick me up and cradle me into his chest.

"Wh…what…h…happened?" I said weakly.

"Shhh…save your voice and rest Ka. We are almost to Falcon Reach. I'll tell you everything once we're there and we've rented a room. Alright."

'There was his sweet and calming voice again, I felt sleepy, just as I did when we first met.' I smiled gratefully with gratitude as he kept looking at the horizon.

"Alright." I breathed.

He usually never is this kind to me, that is, unless I am in danger. And so instantly fell asleep in his arms

**A/N: Wooaah, some romance is goin' on here. Who knew those love birds could hit it off? Lol I'm just kidding. It's time for Chapter 2! Whoo! Let's see what happens next, shall we?**


	4. Chapter 2- The Night at the Inn

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: This chapter will be in Celak's POV, mainly because Akaira will be passed out for most of the chapter…since this chapter will also be shorter…**

**Celak's POV**

We have finally reached Falcon Reach 'Damn, those shitty woods… ugh, they're soooo annoying!'

Then, suddenly, a strange creature came along and tilted its little head in confusion when it looked up at us. It said,

"Hiyas, friend! What brings you two to Falcon Reach?" The weird thing said.

"Well, my master…who is also my friend came down with a fever on our travels and had to come here. I'm sorry, but…what the hell are you?"

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry…about your friend…but that was mean about my appearance. Well, for your answer, I am a Moglin…and my name is Twilly." The Moglin said.

"Oooohhh….I see now. Yeah, my partner and I were gonna rent a room at the inn and rest. Nice to meet you! Sorry for the insult." And I began to walk toward the inn.

"Thank you! Nice meeting you too! Wait, what's your name?"

"The name's Celak! Gotta go! Bye!" and I opened the door to the inn.

A woman with long blond hair wearing a maid's dress walked over to me, touched Akaira's face with the back of her hand and said "Oh, my, she has a high fever! This is serious!" 'Who's this lady touching Ka's face?' I was beginning to become really protective of Ka because of the state she is in.

"State your name, and why are you touching her?" I demanded her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Serenity, I'm the innkeeper here…this is my inn, Serenity's Inn…named after me. I touched her face because her skin is white as snow! And she's burning up…oh, dear; her foot needs to be patched up right away too!"

I looked down at Ka's foot…and Serenity was right…she was still bleeding…I didn't even notice… 'ugh, I'm so stupid for not noticing! What kinda guardian am I if I didn't even notice she was bleeding?!'

"Then, Serenity, can I rent a room for me and Akaira? And put the name down as Celak please, thanks."

"Alright, so your name is Celak then, I'll keep note of that, here's your keys to your room. Go up the stairs and go to the left, its room 200. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, just let me know when you want to give up your room." She tossed me the keys.

"Thanks Serenity." And I ran as fast as I could while carrying Akaira. I followed Serenity's instructions exactly, and we reached the room. I unlocked the room door with the keys and walked in. The first thing I saw was the bedroom with two long twin beds set side by side, then to the right I saw the bathroom with a tub, shower, and everything else…and yes, it included a toilet… 'ha, toilets….to-il-ets…weird word…' and that's all I thought about for a minute , sounding out the word and thinking of how weird it was and why someone would call something a toilet, while still standing in the door way. At least, that was until I noticed a giant walk-in closet to the left.

And so I finally decided to walk into the room and I set Ka down onto the left twin bed, then walked back over to the door to close it. And when I was back over at Ka's side, I began to take off her armor and took out the first-aid kit from my satchel and first I disinfected her cut, then I wrapped her foot in bandages. Then I picked her up, unrolled the covers, set her in bed, and tucked her in. Then I took off my armor as well, and got into bed. 'I guess we'll be exploring the town tomorrow when we wake up.' It was 9:00pm and dark outside. And so I fell asleep.


End file.
